


Through Thick and Thin

by littlehuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Books, Drabbles, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, The Family Business, Wee!chesters, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes of Dean's and Sam's life and relationship. From childhood to adulthood. </p><p>(Ratings vary from chapter to chapter).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam and His Purple Crayon

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Harold and the Purple Crayon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (G, Weechesters). Books are Sam's best friends. Dean worries for his sick brother.

Sammy's breathing is ragged, while he was sleeping Dean kept watch on the rise and fall of his chest, but now he's wide awake, eyes watery and cheeks rosy. His rib cage rattles with each cough, and Dean's already gave him his medicine and at least a dozen teas. He wishes his father would hurry up and came back already. 

He's lying on the bed next to his brother's own, he doesn't want to leave him alone while he's sick. It could get worse or something. In Sam's bed joining him are a couple of books, says they make him feel better, so Dean complies and let's him read to his heart's desire. There's even Dean's favorite Star Wars pop-up book, he happily gave away to his younger brother because Dean is a big boy now. He can take care of both of them. 

"Dean?" 

"Yeah, Sammy?" 

Another cough. 

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if you were still awake." 

"I am." 

They fall silent except for Sammy's coughs and painful air intake. Dean wants to do more, but can't do much in their current state. 

"Look, Dean we can see the ocean now," Sam says, a crayon on his hand and the motel's room wall has been painted on. Sam has drawn a picture of a beautiful beach, water, sand and sun. 

"Sammy, you-" 

"It'll be like in my book, Dean. We can visit," Sam insists. 

Dean begins to smile slowly, realizing Sam has probably found the vacation brochures he keeps hidden. A weird feeling settles in the pit of his stomach as he walks closer and touches the wall. One day when they're older they will meet the sea. They'll see the waves rising. He settles next to Sam. Sammy. 

"Yeah, we can Sammy. We can," Dean whispers as he engulfs his brother in a hug. 

"Deaaaan!"


	2. Inside the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (PG, Weechesters). Meeting a supernatural being for the first time.

It looked like a dream, a blurry figment of his imagination. It was nothing. That is what should’ve been told to the little boy staring up at his father with wide eyes. John checked Sam for any signs he had been hurt, finding none. His face was still hardened with worry. His dad told him to be careful, to tell Dean if he ever saw the dark shadows moving from side to side in the room. If they tried to come closer. His brother smiled tightly at the mention of his name and nodded, puffing out his chest when his father’s gaze fell on him. 

That day was only the beggining. 

Sam would later learn the shadows who had whispered to him from the walls, were not the only things roaming around, he had to check under the bed, and the closet for the things that go bump in the night. 

Fairies and vampires and all kinds of creatures he met outside of his dreams. Instead of being afraid, Sammy learned to fight back. Dean would also keep his word and protected him from everything, from every monster who might come their way. 

Sam learned to be careful of the night.


	3. Dance in the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (G, Weechesters). On a hot summer day there's nothing better than a bit of fun in the water.

The A/C in the motel room is so old it rattles and makes more noise than helps to cools hem down. It's humid, Dean hates the Alburqueque weather more than anything at the moment. The heat is stifling. Sam is lying down on the floor, limbs spread out like a starfish. He couldn't stand the bed, the sheets kept clinging to him and he huffed so loudly Dean had to hide his laughter to not upset his brother further. 

"Heya, Sammy. Wanna get outta here?" Dean asks putting down his Batman comic and peeling himself off from the couch. 

Sam looks up at him, big pout on his lips. He nods as a response looking terribly miserable. His hand shoots upwards so Dean can pull him on his feet. "Where are we going?" Sam asks him as Dean locks the door behind them and sets towards the street. 

"Exploring." 

They find a park not far away, their clothes sweaty and sticking to their skin, Sam's eyes lighting up when he notices the kids jumping and screaming around sprinklers. He pulls Dean towards them. His small hand clasped in Dean's. 

It takes them no time to be soaked from head to toe, Sam's laughter ringing in Dean's ear. 

"Feel better, Sammy?" 

"Definitely. Can we stay longer?" 

"Sure thing." 

Dean throws water with his hands in Sam's face and runs before his brother can pay him back.


	4. Under the Cover of Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (G, weechesters). Building pillows forts on a rainy day.

"Look Dean! I found a bigger one," Sam yells. His voice breaking through static and the pleasant sound of raindrops against the windowpane. 

Dean surveys the long sheet his brother is holding out to him, deciding it will be perfect for the roof over their heads of the pillow fort they're building. Sam's morose attitude had matched perfectly the gloomy day outside. He was Dean's own gray cloud and he decided they both needed a bit of sunshine. 

With determination he pushed two chairs against each end of the only couch in the motel room, and set to work with the cushions and pillows they had around. When Sam saw what his brother was doing he smiled in that way Dean loved, and both began to work in what was to be the greatest pillow fort in all the world.

"The roof needs to be taller," Dean says, lifting his arms up to demonstrate, going a bit above Sam's head.

Sam nods all wide eyed and Dean feels as if he's actually done something right by bringing back his little brother's smile and gleeful mood. With Sam's help they mess around with the roof until they both like it, and Sam arranges the pillows inside with meticulous attention.

"If we leave this part open we could get a free view of the TV."

"Oh, then we could watch the cartoons. Let's do it!" 

"And we could stay up all night, Sammy." Dean's tone is conspiratorial. 

When they finally drop down inside their fort is like they're lying on top of clouds, fluffy and comfortable. Dean also feels a bit better even though he hadn't realized there had been a hole in his chest, now filled with Sam's laughter. The rainy afternoon turned out to be one of the best ones they've had in a while. 

Sam lays next to him, gushing about their handiwork, one of his hands gripping tight the hem of Dean's shirt. He doesn't comment on it, instead grabs the remote control and searches for something they will like. They don't make it pass ten at night, too tired to move away from the other and falling asleep with the sound of the TV and the rain singing outside.


	5. Blue Dudes and Superheroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (G) They may be grown men but at heart they are still little boys who love Saturday morning cartoons.

Dean's laughter fills the empty spots in the bunker, the ones covered in history, dust and shadows. The sound is so light and easy that it makes Sam smile because his brother looks like he is actually happy for once. Even his posture is relaxed. He's almost one with the bed, his sock covered feet move along to a rhythm only he can hear, but it must be a joyful noise.

Sam almost lets go of the worry he's been carrying around. Almost. 

It's never that easy. 

"Hey, man, what are you doing over there? Get in here." Dean pats the space next to him on Sam's bed like it is his own. Sam half smiles walking straight into the room and handing the bowl of popcorn over to his brother. His eyes briefly wandering to the TV screen where Smurfette is walking through the village.

Dean accepts it, taking a handful of popcorn and shoving it inside his mouth. He groans and closes his eyes. 

"This isn't real breakfast, it's not healthy," Sam comments. But he eats it too, albeit more restrained. 

"It is if you want it to be," Dean says, words muffled by the food. 

They watch the cartoons in silence, with the occasional comment passed between the two about something funny or something they never noticed before when they were kids and only makes sense now that they're older. Now that the same cartoons bring them together and give them a refuge away from the bad and the ugly. 

He doesn't realize he's falling asleep until he feels an elbow crush his side, jolting him awake.

"Mmm," he mumbles, pressing back against Dean's warmth.

"Hey, Sammy, Batman is on next." He opens his eyes and only manages to hear the theme song, and his eyes are dropping shut. His head pillowed on Dean's elbow. 

His breathing evens out and he finally lets go.


	6. Color Me Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (PG) Dean is in a good mood.

Sam's distrust of the pretty hot pink wrapping is not unfounded. Dean is oddly festive for someone whose life is surrounded by the grim and the awful things of the night. Besides Sam doesn't feel like his birthday is worthy of a get-together. A shindig as Dean had called it when Sam caught him and Charlie putting up decorations. Bright pink decorations. Blush balloons. Magenta streamers. Sam felt like he was missing something. Dean is the one who ostentatiously wore the title of princess for one afternoon thanks to Charlie, not him. Those two together are a force to be reckoned with. The word discount Dean muttered made sense once he saw the bag of shiny party hats. 

"Dean really. You shouldn't--" 

"We gotta celebrate, man. You're getting older," Dean says, squeezing his shoulder. "Plus there's cake Sammy. Three layered cake."

Sure, he's getting older but that doesn't mean they should go through all this trouble for him. It's just another day. Even if the idea of a party makes him smile. Maybe, Sam thinks, this was Dean's roundabout way of saying they have to celebrate because despite all odds they're alive and together. Holding on. And if that's the case then Sam's love and appreciation of Dean goes up a notch even when he thought it was impossible. 

Dean is busy grumbling on his phone, something about Cas not being able to find what Dean asked for. Sam can't help it, in two strides he's beside his brother who looks up at him through confused eyes, and disconnects the call probably confusing Cas further. 

He steps closer and gathers Dean in his arms, feeling him lay limp against his chest. He chuckles. 

"Sammy?" 

"Shut up and hug me, Dean." 

Dean's arms go around him, and they press closer, grip tight. Maybe a celebration is needed if Sam still gets to hold his brother like this.


	7. The Weak and Wounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (PG-13) He is the bad seed of the family.

The man reflected in the mirror looks like him, but it’s a more beaten version. Bruised and broken. His eyes don’t shine, instead they're an abyss. Bottomless. Dean is a beast, something raw and savage that gnaws at your skin. Eats you alive. He doesn’t deserve this. He should’ve run away when he had the chance. Gotten in the Impala and driven through the night until the morning sun came and cleared all the dark spots clinging to his skin. 

But he's weak and sooner or later someone is going to come knocking on his door to ask for payment. He wants to punch his own image, scream, do something to put out the rage inside him. He clenches his fists, cracks his fingers. Leaves the man he’s become behind in the darkness of a shitty bathroom of a shitty hotel room. A place perfect for him. 

But not for Sam. He always deserved better than days of hunting and losing yourself bit by bit. Sam deserves every goddamn good thing life has to offer, and even if it kills him he’s going to give them to him. Even if he feels like he’s poisoning his brother with his touch, he’s going to do his best. 

“Dean?” 

Trusting, beautiful Sam. Always worried for him, searching for him when the darkness drowns everything else. Dean likes to believe that Sam is afraid of losing him as much as he is of losing Sam. Without Sam there’d be nothing. 

He’s afraid. Feels horrible. Still, Dean walks over to the bed, tosses the covers aside and envelops Sam in his arms. Presses a kiss in the mess of hair. “Shh, go to sleep Sammy. I’m here. Sleep.”


	8. Morning, Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (PG-13) A peaceul Sunday morning in the bunker.

For the first time in what appears to be a lifetime there are no monsters to hunt, no danger to run from, no goodbyes. There's only the sound of Dean sleeping next to him, his chest rising and falling with each breath he takes and Sam can’t look away. Won’t. They don’t have this luxury and he’s going to spend every waking second of the day making sure this isn’t just some mirage. 

“Sammy?”

Dean’s voice sounds gruff with sleep. Sam smiles. Drops his head in Dean’s stomach, cuddles against him like when he was a kid and had nightmares. Soon Dean’s fingers start carding through his hair. He sighs. Closes his eyes. 

“Hmm.”

“You should’ve made breakfast instead of being a creeper.” 

“Jerk.” 

“Bitch.”


	9. They Say It's Your Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (PG) Sam finds a way to celebrate Dean's birthday.

Despite being averse to what he calls chick flick moments, Dean wants nothing more than pull Sam into a tight hug for as long as possible. He resists the urge, smiling and thanking Sam for what must be the hundredth time since Sam proudly presented him with a cherry pie. Not just any cherry pie, but one he made himself with his own two hands. Sam spent hours looking for the right recipe, then had to sneak around to actually bake the thing without Dean noticing. He even went as far as using an apron Dean thought it was odd they owned it in the first place, but its existence is finally explained. 

"Sammy I..." 

Sam's smiles big, carefree. He doesn't looked weighed down by the world around him and Dean wants to stop the moment and keep Sam as happy as he looks. 

"Here. You can dig in." Sam thrusts a fork into his right hand, crouches beside his chair. They're almost at eye level. 

"I don't even know where to begin." 

Sam reaches up, pats his brother on the shoulder. "Happy birthday, Dean". Dean’s feels happy for the rest of the day.


	10. On the Topic of Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (G) Shoes keep dissapearing.

"Not again, Sam." 

"It's not like it was on _purpose_. One minute they ere here and now they're gone." 

"But you lost both. How the hell does it even happens?" 

"I don't know. Something weird took place when we entered the room." 

"Are you saying we enraged a Japanese ghost because we came into their house with shoes still on?" 

"Of course not, you still have yours." 

"No I don't." 

"You don't?" 

"No." 

"Huh, I'm really confused now." 

"Yeah me too. But I'm even more confused by your socks." 

"What's wrong with my socks?" 

"Pinstripes? Really Sammy?"


	11. The Legend of the Jackelope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (G) They should know by now all myths are real. Still, they get a surprise.

They're in South Dakota when the _thing_ leaps into their field of vision. 

"You're freakin' kiddin' me." 

Instead of pulling out his guns to try and actually hunt this thing, Dean narrows his eyes shaking his head in disbelief. But there it is, jack rabbit body and antlers of an antelope. He's now hunting critter. Evil critter. 

"I thought it was just the imagination of some dude in Wyoming," he voices, tone incredulous. It's not so much he refuses to believe, he's a friggin' hunter for fucks sake, he knows things. The fact this actually exists baffles him because it's downright ridiculous. The Jackelope is supposed to be tacky decoration he sometimes takes pictures with it for the hell of it. But then again, Cas practically moved into the bunker, confirming daily he's there and Dean once thought Angels were religious nonsense. 

"I'm afraid not." Sam comes to stand beside him, hair blowing with the wind. Looking absolutely cool with the outcome of his day. 

"Then care to explain why it's here in the middle of the road in broad daylight?" Dean is only glad it didn't slam into his baby and caused terrible damage. 

"Uh, apparently there's a ring of Jackelope trafficking in town." 

Dean's mouth falls open. "The things I've heard, the things I've seen. It just never ends, does it?"

"I think this one answers itself." 

"So, are we taking these assholes down?" 

"We better." 

Dean gets back into the car, Sam taking a few moments to send a text or take a picture of the Jackelope standing near him, or whatever. Dean wants to get this day over with. Sam settles into the passenger seat and buckles up, reading aloud from the small screen of his cell for him to hear.

"So get this," he begins, Dean is dreading already what comes next, "there have been Bigfoot sightings in Oregon. Cas just sent me some footage he found." 

For a moment Dean doesn't know what he should be more surprised about, Sasquatch or Cas' ever growing ability with technology. 

"And let me guess, this is the moment you tell me Nessie is also real." 

"Well..." 

If this is all true, then the Chupacabras better watch out.


	12. Evermore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (PG-13) There are promises he intends to keep.

"I need you," Sam whispers, it's so soft it could be nothing but an exhale, yet Dean hears him clearly. Years of waking up together in motel rooms and the miles they have behind them have helped to hone in his senses, to know Sam inside and out. 

"I'm not going anywhere," Dean answers grabbing Sam's hand, set on keeping his word for as long as he can.


	13. The Way Things Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (PG-13) A quiet night in the bunker.

The quietness drowning the bunker is hardly a surprise, the clock reads half past two in the morning and Dean bets anything—except for his baby, she's never up for grabs—Sam is completely passed out, face probably smashed against the pillows on his bed, soft snores making their way out of his mouth. Unaware of his surrounding, it's better that wayl He'd probably have a word or two about Dean and his current position. Curled over a bottle of whisky, contemplating his own mortality, the passing of time. His rights and wrongs. 

Despite appearances he is not wallowing in his pain, far from it, he's happy—or at least he's feeling something close to that often unattainable state. He's alive, Sam's alive, they're still together and the world is not on the brink of destruction. Things are _normal_ for once. And he thinks he deserves a drink and let his thoughts run free. 

He deserves a quiet night at home with a bottle of whiskey and his favorite song playing in his head.


	14. Better Than Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (G) The amulet will always be a sign of their bond.

The amulet is not the same. Dean turns it over, feels its weight on the palm of his hand, plays with it as it dangles from his fingers. It's not the same amulet his brother gave to him as a gift long ago, but what it stands for is the same. It's the bond with his brother, their fight against the monsters and the evil that roams around in the dark of the night. This new amulet is about them and their family. About every bit of hope they've ever felt. 

He can't believe he forgot what the object stood for, but he's glad one very persistent and intelligent girl reminded him of one of the best things he's had.


	15. Pancakes and Apple Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (G) The bunker is their home sweet home.

Dean's hair sticks out in odd ways, and he looks comfortable in his bathrobe, homely. He lets out a big yawn and stretches, as he waits to turn the pancake over for the other side to cook. 

Sam smiles, watching his brother stress free for once, not a single crease of worry on his face. The bunker is calm, silent except for Dean humming what sounds like Enter the Sandman to Sam's ears. It's like a paradise away from the ugly truth of reality, and Sam wants to hold onto this very moment for as long as possible. 

"Hey, you, eat!" Dean tells him, throwing a bunched up kitchen towel his way to stop his daydreaming. 

"I am eating, look." Sam takes a bite out of his tower of pancakes and syrup. 

Dean narrows his eyes, one hand over his hip, the other waving the spatula accusingly towards Sam. "You can't fool me, Sammy. You've only just begun." 

"Come on, man, just join me already." 

Once he finishes with his pancake making, Dean sits down on the table next to Sam. Huge grin playing on his lips. 

"I'm thinking an apple pie for dinner, what'd ya say?" 

"I say it sounds like we've got dinner covered."


	16. Longtime Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (PG) The day when they can't fight anymore comes.

Years have gone by, the world's changee and in their tired faces the lines of every fight and obstacle overcome are visible. In the tiredness of their eyes the many battles they saw are hidden, in the waver of their hands and fists which once before held guns and knives and threw a punch or two. The demons and death and the fight of good versus evil is far behind them, a closed chapter in Sam and Dean's lives. 

They've slowed down, set roots in a small house outside of town instead of crashing at yet another motel room. They're an all American family, or as close as Winchesters can get. 

Dean still cures his problems with alcohol, pushes away the memories he detests, and Sam still has nightmares, but together they cope. They drink on the porch and joke like they used to when things were mildly happy, and Dean calls him _Sammy_ , while Sam whines that he's far from being a Sammy. He's got gray hairs and his moves are slower than twenty years ago. 

They don't fight anymore or save the world, but they remain as close as they can be.


	17. A Hug a Day Keeps the Monsters Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (PG) It's national hug day.

Sam doesn't know how to go about this, he's been walking back and forth between his bedroom and Dean's. He's changed his mind nothing short of a hundred times, but it's now or never. 

He knocks on the door. 

He's about to run away in a panic, when Dean appears. He must have been sleeping, because his hair is a mess, eyes small and he looks like he perhaps wants to strangle him. Sam let's out a small laugh, tapping his fingers against the wall next to him. 

"Can I come in?" 

Dean narrows his eyes, before he throws the door open letting him in. 

Sam looks around the room as if it were the first time he's seeing it. But he needs to plan this. He can't just jump Dean and hug him until he can't breath from Sam's weight over him, no matter how tempting it might be. They're not usually what someone might call touchy, not unless they're in mortal peril. But right now both are still in one piece and it's actually a day off they're enjoying after battling evil non-stop. 

Dean goes to sit on his bed, looking at Sam like he's grown two heads. 

Right. He can do this. "Dean, do you know what day is today?" 

"Kick your brother's ass day?" He ventures out. 

"You're not funny."

"I think I am." 

Dean's grinning, and really, Sam needs to get this over with. 

He opens his arms, waiting for Dean to take the hint. He just blinks. 

"What are you doing?" Dean asks him, crossing his own arms, and lifting his left eyebrow. 

"It's National Hug Day, Dean!" Sam explains exasperated. 

"Yeah, and?" 

Sam motions between the two of them, and opens his arms again. 

Recognition passes through Dean's face, eyes big. "No, Sammy. We're not doing that." 

"Dean, hugs are good. They relax you." 

"I said no." 

Sam makes his eyes bigger, and sighs and sighs walking closer to Dean, sitting down next to him. Their shoulders bumping. 

Dean rolls his eyes, shaking his head and despite himself he puts one arm over Sam, slowly pulling him close. Sam takes the opportunity and completely engulfs his brother in his arms. 

"Just this one hug, Sam," Dean warms. His breath tickling Sam's neck. 

"Shut up, Dean," Sam grumbles, hugging his brother harder. "You wuv hugs."


End file.
